Vampires and Demigods
by PainteDreamer
Summary: There were 7 new students in the prestigious Cross Academy. And they seem like they should be apart of the Night Class...but aren't...They're cold, bold and cruel, how would the vampires react? Dear Readers, which side are you betting on that will crack first? The Vampires? or the Demigods?
1. Prologue

**A/N: The rewritten version of Vampires and Demigods! It seems so popular I didn't have the heart to take it down! :D Note, I am working on a chapter 1!**

**Tell me what you think :D**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Percy Jackson, I only own the story line and my own OC's._  
**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Hi.

I'm Cassandra Isabel Angelopoulos.

…

You most likely know me as Luna Manteio.

The daughter of the goddess Ananke.

The goddess of Inevitability.

Or Fate.

Yeah...

So let's see…

While everyone else was worrying about the Titans or Gaia, the others and I on the other hand were groaning.

We were being sent to school for our own _safety_.

Why?

I wanted to help in the war!

Most of us though, we're children of the _Queens_.

My mother was the Queen of Chronos- not to be confused with the Titan- Chronos was imagined as a god, serpentine in form. He and his consort, serpentine Ananke- my mother- circled the primal world egg in their coils and split it apart to form the ordered universe of earth, sea and sky.

So see?

Then there was Heaven McQueen- the daughter of Hera- throughout parthenogenesis.

Patricia Fairchild- daughter of Persephone.

Then Ana Feythfull daughter of Amphitrite.

Mia Eve the daughter of Hestia.

Delilah Amper, the daughter of Demeter- and her second favorite to Persephone.

Let's not forget the daughter of Rhea- Cecilia McQueen.

…

Anyways, we were being sent to Cross Academy.

…It was in Japan.

And I wasn't too excited.

I'VE BEEN TO JAPAN BEFORE.

…

Yeah.

Anyways…

**End of Prologue.**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	2. Seven minus Two

**A/N: The first chapter of Vampires and Demigods REVAMPED! :D I changed a few things, like Isabel's last name and first name, and her looks, plus a new set of characters like mentioned in the Prologue.**

**Please enjoy! :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seven minus Two.**

_Cassandra_

When we reached Cross Academy, our guides weren't around yet so we decided to roam.

"What makes this place so special anyways?" Ana frowned. Ana like her mother- had long raven hair, and her eyes were kaleidoscopes of blue. She wore a dark gray sweater that had the faces of both Ariel and Eric from the Little Mermaid- she's obsessed with that Disney movie- she wore a white tank top under that and some ripped gray shorts followed by blue VANS. Around her neck was a tiny golden conch that turned into her main weapon- a tri-pointed spear: the trident.

"This place…is actually the bridge between the children of Nyx and the mortals." Cecilia answered. Cecilia had long dark brown hair which she shared with Heaven- but her eyes were silver kaleidoscopes while Heaven's were soft golden kaleidoscopes. Cecilia was dressed in a turtleneck sweater that only went pass her shoulders by a few inches or so, she wore a short denim skirt with short leggings and black flats. Around her wrist were several gold bangles that turned into spinning disks when tossed- Cecilia's personal weapon.

Heaven on the other hand wore a aqua colored shirt with a peacock on it, she wore floral shorts and a black sleeveless cardigan, and some plain white sandals. Around her neck she wore a beautiful golden chain with three stones- the middle one being bigger than the other two, it glowed with the color of peacock feathers- the middle stone turned into one large iron fan, the other two into much smaller iron fans.

_Funfact: Cecilia and Heaven uses Old English- thee, thou, thy, thine..._

"Really?" Patricia blinked. Patricia had dyed her hair a bright orange- because the palace of her step-father was too dull- her eyes were orange kaleidoscopes. She wore a ruffled white top that was off the shoulder making me wonder if she was feeling cold or ignoring it, she wore a short orange tutu, and some short orange ankle boots. Her hair was currently in low twin braids tied with white ribbons. Around her neck was a golden skull that had a red flower coming out of it's right eyehole which turned into Patricia's favored weapon- a two pronged fork: the pitchfork.

"Maybe Natasha should have come with us..?" Mia furrowed her brows. Mia had short pixie cut brown hair, her eyes were soft brown-red kaleidoscopes. She wore a stylish white top that had a brown ribbon under her breasts, a brown long sleeved bolero, long brown leggings tucked into soft brown riding boots. Mia's main weapon was a cavalry sword that could collapse into large red jewel that sat on her right middle ring.

"Then again Hemera and Nyx are keeping her and Annika somewhere else…" reasoned Delilah. Delilah had long brown hair and green kaleidoscope eyes. She was dressed in the cute top that had a frilly front, a thick striped green-white cardigan of sorts, she wore a pleated green skirt and some white lace flats. A fancy green choker was around her neck which turned into a scepter that helped her control nature.

I merely shrug. I had long platinum blonde hair, and my eyes were violet kaleidoscopes. I wore an elbow length purple top, some black shorts- a long black cardigan. My top had the words: '_Hold Your Head High, And Your Middle Finger Higher, Show Him What He's Missing._' And for footwear- I wore some black gladiators. My hair was in a fishtail braid. Around my neck was a antique looking silver wing pendant which turned into a scythe- my personal favorite.

"Did anyone notice that Patricia has gone missing?" Heaven pointed out.

Delilah cursed in ancient Greek.

"Well, go fetch her." I waved a hand dismissively towards my fellow demigoddesses.

_Yuki_

I was pushed backwards by some of the fangirls of the Night Class.

"Oof!" I cried, I immediately looked at my hands hoping I didn't scratch- which thankfully I didn't, it was way too early for that type of trouble.

"You alright…Prefect-chan?~" A coy voice asked me.

I looked to see a strangely dressed girl who looked clearly from abroad.

Her hair was bright orange- much like Touya-sempai's,- in low twin braids tied with a white ribbon, her eyes were orange that shifted into different shades of said color. She wore a ruffled white top that was off the shoulders and a short orange tutu that poof-ed making her look cute if it had not been for that frightening looking skull necklace that hung around her neck, for shoes she wore orange ankle boots.

She had a wide smile plastered on her face.

Odd, for someone who wore a skull around her neck.

"Prefect-chan?" She waved a hand, some of her bracelets jingling, her bright orange nail polish nearly blinded me.

"I- I'm fine."

She looked unconvinced and offered a hand to help me up which I gladly accepted.

She was surprisingly strong.

She helped me up with one hand and I wasn't even trying to pick myself up yet!

"I'm Patricia Fairchild._" _She said in a surprisingly fluid Japanese, still smiling. She reminded me of Ichijou-sempai.

"I'm Cross, Yuki-" I introduce and my eyes widen as I realized her name was familiar! "Your one of the new students!"

"Yup." Patricia smiles at me sweetly.

I liked her.

"Yuki." A smooth voice called my name, I turn to see Kaname.

"Kaname-" He smiles at me and my heart starts to beat erratically. My eyes flicker to Patricia's face and there's this _frown_ on her thinned lips.

She didn't look happy to see Kaname.

"Who is your friend…Yuki?" Kaname asked me, tilting his head to the side at Patricia who suddenly had a brilliant smile on her pretty face.

"S-she's Patricia Fairchild, one of the new students." I answered softly.

"Hi! Like Yuki-chan said, I'm Patricia, I hope we could be _brilliant _friends Kaname-sempai!~" she chirped sweetly.

"I'm sure." Kaname answered shortly.

Patricia beamed.

"Trish." A soft voice called out to her, we both turned to the direction of the voice while Patricia sighed unhappily.

"_Awwwwwww_, you found me Lie?" pouted Patricia.

From the woods, another girl stepped out. She had long brown hair and her eyes were green that shifted into different other colors like Patricia's. Lie was dressed in an absolutely cute frilled top, a striped jacket of sorts, a plastid green skirt and some cute white flats. Around her neck hung a heavy looking green choker.

"What an unpleasant nickname!" Ichijo-sempai said as he neared us.

"Oh, but it's the truth." giggled Patricia, Lie remained blank faced- she just crossed her arms. "Lie-tan happens to be an excellent _liar_." Patricia purred.

All 3 of us looked at Lie who remained completely calm and collected.

"Are we done here Trish?" Lie asked. "The others are waiting for us."

"Zero was supposed to meet you at the gates." I said.

"Well he wasn't there." Patricia answered me, still with that smile on her face.

"Trish." Lie called out again, Patricia sighed and turned around walking towards the other girl.

"I'll see you again…Yu-ki-chan." Patricia said sweetly, as she turned her head once more.

I think she was mocking me.

Then she giggled once more and disappeared with Lie.

…Well, that was quick.

"Yuki." I turned to see Kaname with a hardened expression on his face. "Stay away from that girl, she is trouble."

"Is she a vampire?"

Kaname suddenly looked unsure.

I've never seen him like that.

"I'm not sure Yuki…just please, for your sake, stay away."

_Patricia_

"How cute~" I licked my lips. "Telling her to stay away…he's baiting her to come to us!" I giggled as I patted the blade of grass that passed me the news.

Delilah rolled her eyes at me.

"Come now Trish, let's go."

"Right, right _Auntie_."

Delilah twitched at that but let it go, probably used to my antics.

I stood up from the crouch I was in and dusted my tutu.

Delilah and I appeared minutes later near the building where the Headmaster's office was.

We both entered to see our friends already there.

The Headmaster looking completely cheerful and weird.

"So you two must be Delilah Amper and Patricia Fairchild?" he asked rather happily.

Delilah and I glance at each other and then to the other girls.

Isabel looked bored, Heaven and Cecilia were muttering to each other and ignoring everyone else, Mia had been previously been the one talking to the Headmaster and Ana was busy texting.

They all nodded, then we did as well.

"Let's continue then!~" the Headmaster sang.

_Mia_

"We have two new students in this class!" the current teacher spoke. "Please introduce yourselves."

Delilah and I entered the room.

Everyone was staring at us rather…_oddly_.

"Hi…I'm Mia Eve." I smiled warmly.

"I'm Delilah Amper." greeted Delilah.

"Any questions class?" the teacher spoke again.

"Are both of you single?" a boy shouted from the back somewhere.

Delilah and I could barely contain our amusement.

"We both are." I smiled again.

I swear I heard a lot of the boys whisper out a yes.

"Are you both from America?" A girl asked.

"No, we're from Greece." Delilah said.

More whispers.

xD.

We were sent to our seats, meaning me beside Yuki and Delilah beside a silver haired boy.

"Hello Eve-san!" greeted Yuki smiling.

I could tell she was sleepy.

And the warm aura I naturally had that made one very sleepy and comfortable probably wasn't helping much.

"Hello." I smiled, "And please call me Mia, Eve-san is too formal."

Yuki nodded sleepily.

"…Yuki-chan may I borrow your hand?"

Yuki blinked numerous times.

"Uhm, which hand…Mia-chan?"

"Any." I smiled warmly.

I griped her left hand and without warning I squeezed the vein between her thumb and pointer finger.

Yuki jumped and hissed in pain, shaking her hand.

"Ow! What was that for Mia-chan?" She cried, her large doe eyes tearing up just a bit.

I giggled.

"Don't you feel more awake now?"

She blinked numerous times.

"I AM! Wow! What was that..?"

"It's a trick my teacher taught me before, love." I smiled sadly. _She was of course, dead already- I outlived her._

"Oh! That's so cool!" Yuki smiled brightly.

I leaned back on my seat and smiled before paying more attention to the teacher.

I think this might just be fun.

…

..

….

Delilah and I were near the Moon Dormitory gates merely observing.

Isabel, Heaven and Cecilia were in their dorm rooms.

Patricia and Ana were most likely on their way here.

"I hate vampires." muttered Lie crossing her arms, huffing.

When Delilah was still…half-mortal she was constantly chased down by Empousai.

Which would probably explain the hate she possessed for vampires.

I merely hummed at her flicking through the files that Patricia had acquired from Annika last night.

Annika was the daughter of Hemera, goddess of the day, she was a daughter of Nyx, goddess of the night and mother to vampires, Nyx had another demigod child- Natasha- who had probably given Annika the files for Patricia.

Anyways- the said files were information about the vampires here.

The one that interested me the most was Akatsuki Kain.

Like me he could wield the essence of Fire.

A gift from my mother- Hestia.

Now, I didn't have a father.

I was born from the ashes- like a phoenix.

"They're coming out~" sang Patricia as she appeared followed by Ana who nodded at both Lie and I.

Patricia was- by the way- holding binoculars.

"And poor Yuki was just trampled on~" Patricia cooed.

"Well then…" I stood dusting my skirt. "Shall we go?"

_Yuki_

"You look like you need help~" a familiar voice giggled. I looked up and this time noticed it was Patricia…with Mia and Delilah plus another girl I've never really met.

She had long raven hair and kaleidoscope blue orbs, like how Patricia's was orange, Mia's was brown, and Delilah's green.

Patricia smiles at me and offers her hand again- pulling me up with complete ease.

Then a large hand snatches hers and pulls it away from me.

I nearly stumbled but Delilah was suddenly beside me- keeping me steady.

It was Zero.

I could feel Delilah being pulled away from me and I turned.

It was Kaname.

For the first time they were staring at each other calmly…and…_were they agreeing about something?_

Patricia look surprised, but a cheshire smile appeared on her lips, her other hand tugged on the golden chain around her neck.

Delilah's face was blank but I had this feeling she'd want nothing more than to pull her hands back.

My eyes fluttered to Mia and the other girl.

They both look tensed.

Mia was twisting something in her hand, and the other girl was playing with her necklace.

"Unhand thy companions…_vrykólakas_." A soft authoritative voice spoke.

We all turned our gazes to a girl with long brown hair, lighter than mine, yet longer. Her eyes were golden kaleidoscopes.

"And who are you?" I didn't even realize Aidou was here.

The girl shot him a stern look and Aidou gulped.

There was something about her that reminded me of a queen.

"Will thou let go of thee now? Thou _miserabiles_." The girl muttered.

Kaname was staring at the girl with an unfriendly look in his gaze before letting go of Delilah. Delilah slipped away quicker than what I would have expected and was suddenly flanking the queen-like girl. Patricia also was suddenly on her other side.

The girl's strange golden eyes were flickering to me, Kaname and Zero.

I realized that Mia and the other girl was with her as well.

"Patricia, Ana." Patricia and Ana's gazes turned to her before reluctantly nodding and leaving quickly.

I remembered that there were more than just 5 new students- there were 2 missing.

I shudder to think what those two were like.

The queen like girl studied us distastefully, and she was muttering something under her breath in a different language.

It sounded old…very old…

Then without warning she turned, her long brown hair twisted in the wind as she walked away.

Mia and Delilah lingered for a few seconds before quickly following the girl.

"You never told us your name." called out Kaname.

The girl turned, a frown on her lips.

"One must introduce himself first before asking a lady such, but as I know thy name already…My name is Heaven McQueen."

Even her name sounded royal.

**End of Chapter 1: Seven minus Two.**

* * *

**A/N: That's it!~ please review :)**


	3. Ichor in the Air

**A/N: Look who's not dead! :) It's me! Ahahahaha- I'm so sorry. If I ever gave the impression I abandoned this, I promise you I didn't. I just didn't know how to continue- or I did, and I just don't know how to put it into words. *rubs back of head* So, I'm sorta following the older versions...story line if you will? But of course, I'm thinking of a possible [CENSORED] scene. Aha. xD**

**As for readers of AOS and IAN, I **_**am **_**working on it. I found inspiration from something my parents watched earlier for AOS, as of IAN, I'm working on how to do it, I have to make sure everything goes according to the dates. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can, but please I don't think I would be able to very soon. Most likely, please wait on summer. I will try. Very hard.**

**So...to reply...Ehe...I'll answer all...**

**iJuliaa: I hope I did it better.**

**Queen Lucy The Valient: I hope it's still good.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Here it is. :)**

**kaede sakuramiku : Thank you for liking it :) Here's the update! I'm sorry for making you wait long!**

**vampirelover: Thank you for loving it :) I hope you'll love this one...**

**Maximum Immortality: Here it is! xD**

**PyruxDeltax: I'm still thinking about it, and good choices ;)**

**Usantio: Thank you! *bows* i haven't given up on this! :D**

**I've no idea that this was popular. Sorta. But it's actually very difficult to write crossovers. NOW ON WITH THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Percy Jackson, I only own the story line and my own OC's.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ichor in the Air**

_Cecilia_

Isabel was sitting on her bed looking out the window to the dusk. Her face completely nonchalant.

I stood slightly behind her, like a bodyguard- waiting for the arrival of our companions.

"Hey…Cecilia?" calls Isabel softly. She was curled up, her head rested sideways on her knees as she continued to gaze out of the window. "We are children of queens right?"

"Yes…" I nod.

"Then…we are…queens as well?" she asks- her huge purple eyes turn to me.

"I think so..?" I trailed of.

"Then…what are we doing here?" she murmurs, turning back to look out the window, rubbing her eye. "We are the most powerful chess pieces…right?"

I could not answer this.

"ISABEL!~" I roll my eyes as I hear Patricia practically sing this. "WE'RE BACK!"

"No thanks to thee." hisses Heaven as all the girls enter the room.

Patricia first, followed by a calm Ana, a displeased Heaven, a twitching Delilah and a smiling Mia.

"Delilah? Is something the matter?" Isabel addresses cooly.

Delilah scoffs.

"I do not like this."

"Since when did you like anything?" giggles Patricia. Delilah shoots her a hateful look. She was clearly different from most children of Demeter. Her hand traced her choker, and Patricia smiles- her hand tracing the chain down to the golden skull.

"You two…" Isabel turns to them, her face still blank. "I have a quest for you."

They both turn to listen to Isabel- who is technically the eldest.

"How good are the vampires at resisting us?" she wonders idly. Her eyes flickers back to us. "Let's test it shall we?"

"What do thou plans?" I ask.

She hums idly, pulling out a small cylinder vial of glowing liquid.

"Ana do you recognize what this is?" She asks, her tone innocent.

"A potion of Hecate's," Ana furrows her brows. "It's- OH." she recognized it.

"Mind sharing your knowledge with us?" asks Patricia, rolling her eyes.

"It brings out the ichor of a demigod." She says. "Hecate uses it to train her empousai to be able to resist drinking blood of heroes…until they need too."

"We're going to do the same tactic." smiles Isabel a bit too sweetly. "And seeing as you two have relations to harvest, to Persephone and Demeter- I'd like to believe you have the more irresistible ichor."

"Isabel…you sadist." smirks Delilah.

"Get on with it then." Isabel waves a hand dismissively tossing the vial towards Patricia. "Ana." She gives Ana a most meaningful look before standing and looking out the window again- turning once again into a doll.

As we exit her room- Ana continues to give instructions.

"Drink it 10 minutes before doing what you have to do." Ana orders. "By then it should have settled in your blood." She pauses. "Remember, one sip of this is enough." She bit her lip. "The effect should last for 20 minutes- do not return to the dorm until the 20 minutes- that way they won't be able to trace your scent."

"But how 'bout on the way there?" asks Patricia- surprisingly curious.

"If you go the exact same way, the scent of ichor should overpower normal scent of blood." says Ana. "And we have Heaven."

"What would happen if we have more than one sip?"

"Then you can burn." says Ana, "It's a lot like Ambrosia and Nectar, we're still part human, we could still be burned if ichor takes over."

They both nod, smiles decorating their faces.

"Fun." Patricia licks her lips. Heaven rolls her eyes.

"But on our way out..?"

"I'll handle it." Heaven says.

_Delilah_

Patricia and I prepared with ease, we wore completely black outfits- black turtlenecks, black leggings and even black combat boots. We both dyed our hairs black- just in case- and braided it quickly. And Patricia's personal favorite- bold red lipstick. I pulled on the long fingerless gloves just as Patricia finished putting hers on too. Heaven and Ana were coming along, because we needed Heaven to mess with the winds, and Ana to swim underwater indefinitely. They were both dressed like us- and Heaven dyed her hair black, both of them braided their hairs as well. Our weapons, all disguised as necklaces were tucked under the turtlenecks.

"Ready," I nod towards Heaven and she nods back.

We escape through the window and out of the building with complete ease, soon we reached the edge of land, Ana raises a hand to pause us before she jumped down. Afterwards Heaven followed, controlling the winds with a wave of her hand, and we followed- the winds she controlled slowing us.

As soon as we were underwater, Ana greeted us with bubbles of water surrounding us.

Cute little fish surrounding us with curiosity as they stared in awe of Ana- a princess of the seas.

We swam quickly, and efficiently.

As soon as we reached the main part of Cross Academy that had the actual school, Patricia and I swam upwards, we tapped the land and we both started climbing upwards. Behind us Heaven flew. As soon as we reached the land, we tapped again and the rocks that jutted out slid into the earth again. The moment we reached the earth, we were dried. Looking down, Ana waved at us and mouthed 'time' before sinking into the water again, ready to get us deep into the ocean once we were done.

Once we encountered the first clearing, Heaven tapped her one of the smaller stones and it turned into a small iron fan. One moment it wasn't there, another it was there.

She made a wide arc, and immediately the wind obeyed.

The forest swayed with the wind, scents mixing crazily.

Patricia brought out the vial, uncorked it and sipped once before handing it over to me- and I sipped once. I gave the vial to Heaven, and she too sipped once before hiding the vial away.

She nods and both Patricia and I slid into the earth and both came out of trees, close to the windows of the night class.

I could feel the ichor strengthening me. My blood was pumping in my veins. Whether from excitement, or the potion I wasn't too sure.

"Ready?" I ask her. She smirks, and we both drove simple daggers into our flesh.

_Rima_

We weren't paying attention to the man preaching at the front of how much pride the vampires had about us.

I mean.

_We heard this every day._

Oops. I mean- _every night_.

But that's when the smell hit us.

It was like the scent of a new spring day.

In Greek Mythology, the day Persephone returned to her mother- Demeter.

Everyone of us turned towards the window- _the scent came from the forest_.

Our eyes glowed red.

Immediately, Aido stands looking excited- Kain sighs deeply.

"Kaname-sama, your orders?" Ruka looks at our leader most eagerly.

He simply sat on his chair, he hadn't even turned to look out the window.

"I am needed here." He murmurs softly, and louder he spoke. "Ichijo. Aido. Kain. Ruka. Rima. Senri. Seiren." He nods.

And we were gone, running at top speed towards the edges of the forest.

I noticed that the wind seemed to be so much stronger.

It was almost…

This wasn't natural…not at all.

"You think it's another vampire?" murmurs Kain.

"No." Ruka replies fiercely. "Kaname-sama would sense that!"

Kain raised his hand in surrender.

"Anyways," Takuma breathes in deeply. "Do you smell that?"

A single sniff- and I was overloaded with the scent of spring.

_Even more unnatural_.

It was so overwhelming...

It smelt absolutely delicious...

I could feel my eyes grow redder along with everybody else.

"It's everywhere." murmurs Seiren. Her brows furrowed. "Could someone be controlling the winds?"

"The only one capable of controlling the wind at this level would be the Hanadagis," said Aido in a know-it-all-tone. "And they're all asleep."

"Alright, let's go in threes." Takuma nods. "Seiren…"

She nods and went off solo.

Takuma joined Senri and I, then we went in separate directions.

_Zero_

First, the wind changed.

Then a new scent- more tantalizing than anything I've smelt before- came with this new wind.

Someone was bleeding.

And with this wind- the scent would spread even more than without this wind.

"Yuuki." My eyes flickered towards the chattering girl.

"H-huh? What is it Zero?"

I jump off the ledge.

"Zero!" she cries following after me with ease.

Sometimes, I wonder how the Chairman _even trained her_.

"Blood." was all I needed to mention before I ran, immediately followed by Yuuki.

**End of Chapter 2: Ichor in the Air**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! :D I'm going to up the next chapter tomorrow, or the next day. Depends. xD**


End file.
